Gypsy Revenge
by Queen of the Caribbean
Summary: Jack stumbles across a small band of rogue gypsy women, but has no idea that one of them is looking for him, with one thing on her mind – revenge.
1. Prologue: Gypsy Customs

Title: Gypsy Revenge  
  
Summary: Jack stumbles across a small band of rogue gypsy women, but has no idea that one of them is looking for *him*, with one thing on her mind – revenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Pirates of the Caribbean, the actors, or any of the merchandise. I've never even been on the ride! C'mon, do ya think I would have let them get through the whole movie without Jack takin' his shirt off? Seriously people!  
  
A/N: I'm taking a break from "Life After Death" because I'm getting serious writer's block when it comes to sitting down and writing it, so I've started this one to get my mind away from the idea of that one, to give my brain a break! Don't worry, tho, because it will probably be finished before this one is!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Gypsy Customs  
  
The usual peaceful summer night was no more. A bonfire burned tall and strong, women and men alike danced around it, but it was not in celebration. The Priestess, dressed in a deep red skirt, gold top, much like a corset, and her usual gold armbands, necklaces, and headpiece, stood in front of the bonfire, arms outstretched.  
  
"You all know the laws! You all know the punishments for those laws! As does she!" she finished, pointing to where a woman was bound against a wooden pole, head raised defiantly. The crowd went wild, throwing things at the woman, calling names and insults. The woman didn't move. She had dried blood caked to the side of her face, matted in her hair, her clothes were ripped to almost shreds, and her jewellery had been removed.  
  
The Priestess held her hands up for silence. "You have one last chance to speak – say what you will." The woman looked past the Priestess, to where a young girl stood, also bound. "The laws..." she started, before coughing and beginning again, louder. "The law spares one, upon the other's death – my death, for her life." The Priestess smiled, "The laws also say that upon the death of one, the other, and those she lives with, will be banished – do you wish this upon your household?"  
  
The woman nodded, feeling the tears fill her eyes. She would do anything to save her daughter, the one link to him she had left.... The Priestess nodded, "Very well. Cut her free – take her to the wagon, along with the others." The few men standing nearby jumped to obey, dragging the ten-year-old girl to the empty wagon that once passed as a home, and locking her inside.  
  
The girl pounded on the door, tears rolling down her face, "Let me out! I wanna die wi' her! Please, let me out!" No one moved to let her out, no one blinked twice.  
  
Back at the fire, the Priestess waited until the girl was locked away, and the other four were being dragged to the wagon before starting again. She looked at the woman, "You were my sister, and for this I give you one last chance to redeem yourself in front of our Gods...."  
  
The woman said nothing as the Priestess shook her head sadly. She said nothing as the men started to take burning branches and position them around her. It was only as the fire caught onto her clothes that she yelled out two words, "Jack Sparrow!"  
  
It was these two words that the child heard, and the child knew what they meant. She swore to herself that she would kill the man who'd killed her mother.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: How's that to get you started?? 


	2. Chapter 1: Another Thief

Title: Gypsy Revenge  
  
Summary: Jack stumbles across a small band of rogue gypsy women, but has no idea that one of them is looking for *him*, with one thing on her mind – revenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Pirates of the Caribbean, the actors, or any of the merchandise. I've never even been on the ride! C'mon, do ya think I would have let them get through the whole movie without Jack takin' his shirt off? Seriously people!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Another Thief  
  
Tortuga was as busy as usual, if you could call it busy. The main tavern was full to bursting, though very few were fighting (unusual, wouldn't you say?). The two girls dancing in the centre of the room held the attention of every man in the building, and some of the women's too. It wasn't something unusual to see dancers in the tavern, as there were always girls willing to dance, but it was how these girls were dressed, and how they danced, that caused the silence.  
  
They were gypsies, travellers who payed their way from port to port after being abandoned by their own people under suspicion of treason. One woman had broken the laws of the clan, and for that mistake, five women had lost their livelihood, their families. The woman who had made the mistake had been killed, and her group banished.  
  
In Tortuga, Jack Sparrow stood and watched with mild curiosity as the women sashayed around the floor in front of him. The other three were in the room somewhere, sometimes dancing, sometimes being handed money by hypnotized patrons. One girl walked past him, smiling under her eyelashes, but Jack paid no notice. There were better things to do in Tortuga than have all his money stolen by gypsies. Such as try and convince Anamaria to get back onboard the Pearl.  
  
It wasn't easy in this crowd to even find the woman, let alone talk to her, especially when there seemed to be an almost inexhaustible supply of gypsies set on retrieving the leather pouch that hung from his belt. After looking in vain for a while, he took a seat, ordered a drink, and watched the gypsies at work, keeping out of their way to save his moneybag from their clutches. It didn't take long for him to realise there were only 5 gypsies, not 500 like he'd originally thought.  
  
The two in the centre of the room were obviously the least skilled at pick pocketing, resigned to dancing while the others stole, or were given, their money, but even Jack had to admit they could dance. They each had a fine silk shawl, and used it to weave around one another, creating the appearance that the two were one.  
  
The younger of the two was blonde, and wore a long black, multi-layered, silk skirt underneath a silver belt. From the bottom of the belt hung silver coins of different sizes – clearly handmade. The shirt was little better than the top of a corset, though it too was inlaid with silver, and silver chains, ending in yet more silver coins, extended almost to the top of the silver belt. Her shawl, obvious from even the distance between them, was silk, dyed with both black and silver. She was what many men, especially nobles, would call the ultimate fantasy girl, but to Jack, she was just another thief.  
  
Her companion was the same, though with brown hair instead of blonde, and she wore an identical outfit of dark blue navy, with gold instead of silver. Briefly, Jack wondered what Will would have said were he there to see it. Probably something along the lines of finding something to cover the girls up with, the whelp.  
  
Sighing, Jack leaned back in his chair, watching with interest as the remaining three gypsies waltzed through the room, taking purses and bags as easily as lifting drinks. There was one, he realised, who was dressed in what Elizabeth would call 'sensible' clothing, meaning she wore a full dress, and corset. It was easy to see that she was the eldest of the five, but even the many years of hard travelling she must have done through the years barely caused a line to appear on her face.  
  
One of the three stopped very near Jack, and appeared to be talking animatedly with one of the patrons, who was asking for a private dance. Quietly, though, Jack reached down to his money bag, and caught the small hand that was about to deftly unhook it from his belt. Without letting go, he turned, and found himself face to face with furious dark eyes, that not only seemed familiar, but sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Let me go," she said forcefully, though keeping her voice down. Jack said nothing immediately, just looked over the girl. She was young, no more than 17, but with the customary temper of the gypsies. "Ye don' look old enough t' be an outcast, love," he stated, and the girl's resolve steeled. "Let me go, sir, else I'll call for help. We may be women, but we can use a sword easily." Jack laughed, "Oh, aye? An' what will happen when I tell the missus in charge 'ere that ye have my money?"  
  
The girl's face turned slightly pink, and for a moment Jack wondered if it were from embarrassment or anger. He didn't have to wait long before she told him, in uncertain terms, what it was. She pulled away slightly, before rushing against him and kicking him hard in the kneecap.  
  
Under the long red skirt she wore knee-high black boots, something that he'd seen very few women wear, and the toe of the boot felt to be coated in metal. Either that or she had a very strong leg. Jack let go of the gypsy and grabbed his knee- it was throbbing painfully, and, he realised, the damn woman had taken his bag after all that!  
  
He looked up to see the three gypsies gone from the room, leaving the two dancing in the centre to finish in their own time. Jack didn't take his eyes off the two, knowing that eventually they would lead him to the girl with the haunting eyes, the one who had his money!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Port Royal, aye?" the blonde whispered to the brunette, who nodded, "Aye. A week." They hugged, briefly, before separating. They hadn't been easy to follow, but Jack knew that they could've lost him had they known they were being followed. And now he knew where they were heading. Port Royal, one week – he could manage that. Now all that was left was to find Anamaria and haul her onto the ship!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to kick a pirate in the kneecap, thought Romani to herself as she pulled the brown cloak and hood around herself. It had been easy to see he was a pirate, especially by the leather bag he carried – a dockmaster's bag, inscribed with the intials of the dockmaster, and the name of the town. Port Royal – coincidences did happen then. She had a week to get to Port Royal to meet up with her friends, and sister. And to see if she could find a lead on the one person she'd sworn vengeance against since her mother's death – Jack Sparrow.  
  
~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Family Matters

Title: Gypsy Revenge  
  
Summary: Jack stumbles across a small band of rogue gypsy women, but has no idea that one of them is looking for *him*, with one thing on her mind – revenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Pirates of the Caribbean, the actors, or any of the merchandise. I've never even been on the ride! C'mon, do ya think I would have let them get through the whole movie without Jack takin' his shirt off? Seriously people!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Family Matters  
  
The Pearl wasn't something easy to hide. Especially not when you wanted to make a quiet entrance. In the end, Jack decided to leave the Pearl as far around the corner as possible, and row/swim to Port Royal. The rest of the crew were free to do what they wanted, so long as Anamaria stayed onboard. No one knew why she'd jumped ship at Tortuga, and she wasn't about to tell.  
  
Gibbs stayed onboard – as first mate, he felt it was his duty to do so. He walked past the door of Jack's cabin, pausing to hear if Anamaria was still inside. Hearing muffled thumps, and a half-cursed, "You'll pay for this, Jack"; he grinned to himself – she was still in there, and still tied to the chair.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Twenty shillings... you made the Commodore's sword, didn't you?" asked the stuffy man standing in the doorway to the Smithery. Will nodded absently – ever since he'd taken over the shop from Brown, people had seemed to come out of the woodwork looking for the maker of the Commodore's sword, and for the guy who'd sailed with Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl... well, that was the way the story went.  
  
"I will pay twenty shillings for a replica of Jack Sparrow's sword," announced the noble with an air of finality. Before Will could reply, though, another voice cut in. "That's *Captain* Jack Sparrow to you, sir. An' unless ye want to see the sword up close an' slightly more personal, I'd be gone."  
  
The man paled several shades, and left the smithery without turning to look at the pirate behind him. Will looked up, and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jack – you wouldn't believe how many idiots want a copy of your sword, or the Commodore's sword...." Jack laughed, "Aye, I can imagine. That's not what I want to talk t' ye about, though..."  
  
Will let his hand come to rest on his sword, a subtle hint to Jack, which wasn't overlooked. Jack continued, "I know you're all shacked up, an' tied down, but I know ye hear about the goin's on around town, am I right?" Will nodded, still suspicious of his old friend's intentions. "Aye, I hear a fair bit about what goes on... what d'ye want t' know?"  
  
Jack grinned, "Have ye heard about any gypsies in the whereabouts?" Will laughed, "That's all ye want? To know if there's any *gypsies*? Are ye daft, Jack?" Jack looked insulted. "What d'ye take me for, Will? There's a group o' them headin' this way, an' one of them 'as my money." Will nodded, "Aye, figured it'd have somethin' t' do with you bein' set back a dime. I'll let ye know when they get 'ere – where's the Pearl?"  
  
Jack held a hand up,and shook his finger at Will as though he were scolding a child. "Now, I can't be tellin' ye that – the whole Navy's out lookin' for me, and how would you feel if they overheard an' then caught everyone on board?" Will laughed at Jack's expression, an exaggerated look of sincerity. "Aye, Jack, I won't ask ye then. But th' least ye could do is t' go an' see Elizabeth... tell *her* what ye want me to do, and then let me know, aye?"  
  
Jack didn't like the sounds of that, and he turned and stalked from the room in his usual manner, leaving Will to deal with the countless amount of order's for replicas of the pirate's sword.  
  
Instead of going to find Elizabeth, which Jack knew to be a bad idea, he headed past the dock towards the main tavern. Mulroy and Murtog were once again keeping the dock off limits to civilians, and they each raised a hand of greeting when Jack sauntered past, oblivious to the fact that they were meant to be looking for the pirate.  
  
The tavern, even though it was early in the afternoon, was crowded, and it wasn't hard for Jack to blend in. "What'll it be, guv?" asked the slightly plump lady behind the counter. "Rum," answered Jack easily, taking a seat near a wooden beam that gave him a clear view of the floor.  
  
The doors opened, and a woman wearing a dark hood and cloak walked in, almost completely unnoticed. When she looked up, Jack realised that she was the blonde who'd been dancing in Tortuga. The black of her clothes blended against the dark colours of her cloak, making it seem as though she were wearing one complete outfit, instead of the revealing dance outfit covered by a hood.  
  
Taking a swig of his drink, he watched as the girl approached the bar, asked the 'lovely lady' of a barmaid something, and was rewarded with a nod towards the back storeroom. Twenty minutes later, another gypsy walked through the door, the other dancer, and did the same thing. "Interesting," thought Jack to himself as he turned away momentarily. As his back was turned though, the girl who'd kicked him in the knee cap walked in, bypassed the woman at the bar altogether, and headed for the back storeroom. It was what they always did.  
  
Jack turned around to see the last two girls walk in, and sighed. He'd expected the thief to be early, but obviously, he was wrong. Oh well, he could wait, he decided. He could wait all week until the girl showed up....  
  
He waited. The performance was that night, and he watched, entranced like the rest of the men, as the two dancers put on their show. One or two of the locals accompanied them with instruments of some kind, adding a tribal beat to the rhythmic movements of the gypsies.  
  
He sensed, rather than felt, the leather bag being removed from his belt, and he turned only to find himself eye to eye with a familiar face. "You," he said, under his breath. "I thought lightening never struck the same place twice." The gypsy paled a shade, and looked behind her. Obviously, she hadn't realised he was the same pirate she'd robber the week before.  
  
Before the girl had a chance to kick him like last time, Jack grabbed her around the waist and carried her from the room. From the corner of his eye, he could see the other four watching them closely, but remembered enough of the gypsy code to know that they wouldn't come after them until they were finished. In some ways, gypsies were worse than pirates.  
  
Jack walked along the street, the gypsy over his shoulder, until he reached an alley near the dock. "Put me down," the girl protested, and Jack complied, dropping her ungracefully in a heap at his feet. "Who are you? And why do you keep robbing me?" Jack asked, looking down at her. She glared up at him, refusing to say a word, until Jack drew his sword and held it at her neck.  
  
She stood slowly, her eyes flicking towards the sword every so often. When she was standing, Jack realised how tiny she actually was, barely reaching his shoulders in height. "My name..." she began, but Jack cut her off. "Real name – I'm gypsy, I know the laws." Her eyes flickered in anger, and she began again, "Romani. My name is Romani. And if you know the laws so well, reply the correct way."  
  
Jack laughed, "Women are the leaders still, and you know your laws well – rogue. I have to answer to no woman who has been outcast – but in your case, I will. Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service, ma'am. And if you'd be so kind as to return my money...."  
  
He stopped speaking when he saw the look upon the girl's face. Romani took a breath, grabbed the sword, ignoring the pain as it cut into her hands, and flipped it she was holding it at Jack's neck, instead of the other way round. "I'm bound to kill you, for the murder of my mother."  
  
Jack looked at the girl closer, and suddenly remembered where he'd seen her before, who she really was.... "And so you should... sister."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm leaving it at a bit of a cliffhanger, I'm sorry. I'm not going to be able to have access to a computer much over the next few weeks, maybe even months, but I will try to update ASAP. This is a pre-warning, and I am really sorry. 


End file.
